The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An engine combusts a mixture of air and fuel to produce drive torque and propel a vehicle. Air is drawn into the engine through a throttle valve. Fuel provided by one or more fuel injectors mixes with the air to form the air/fuel mixture. The air/fuel mixture is combusted within one or more cylinders to produce drive torque. An engine control module (ECM) controls the torque output of the engine.
Exhaust gas resulting from combustion of the air/fuel mixture is expelled from the engine to an exhaust system. The ECM may adjust one or more engine parameters based on signals from various sensors that are located in the exhaust system. For example only, one or more temperature sensors and/or exhaust flow rate sensors may be located in the exhaust system. The ECM may adjust, for example, airflow into the engine, the amount of fuel injected, and/or spark timing based on the signals.
The sensors provide the ECM with measurements regarding conditions within the exhaust system and allow the ECM to adjust one or more engine parameters to create desired exhaust conditions. As the number of sensors implemented in the exhaust system increases, however, the cost of producing the vehicle also increases. The increased production cost may be attributable to, for example, the sensors themselves, associated wiring and hardware, and/or research and development. Additionally, a vehicle producer may produce a variety of different vehicles, and each of the different vehicles may have a different exhaust system. Calibrating and adjusting sensors implemented in each different vehicle and exhaust system may also increase vehicle production cost.